


Безымянная женщина

by badgertail, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Тот, кто всегда сбегает [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertail/pseuds/badgertail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Однажды в лечебницу приходит женщина, до жути похожая на целителя.
Relationships: Male Hawke/Anders
Series: Тот, кто всегда сбегает [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836784
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Безымянная женщина

О том, что он не получит внимания от Андерса, Гаррет узнал, едва достигнув порога клиники. Женский вопль резанул уши, едва не заставив развернуться на месте и сбежать до лучших времён, – но сумка, хлопнув по бёдру в резком торможении, напомнила о цели визита.

Сзади нервно покашляли, Гаррет обернулся – и в тот же миг лучезарно улыбнулся, встретив знакомое лицо.

– Ну и ну! Не думал я, что мы встретимся так скоро!

Мальчишка, что на днях, не признав в нём Защитника, пытался стянуть с пояса кошелёк, в один миг побледнел, оцепенел и внезапно, вынырнув из-под руки повисшей на нём женщины, умчался прочь – только пятки сверкнули. Возможно, стоило и придержать фантазию в узде, расписывая воришке, что злой колдун сотворит с ним, если ещё раз увидит, – но результаты того стоили.

Гаррет громогласно рассмеялся ему вслед, чтобы поддать скорости, но смех вдруг утонул в словах той самой женщины:

– Благодарю вас, мессир, вы лишили меня единственной опоры, – продавила она сквозь зубы, покачиваясь на одной ноге, и вдруг крепко ухватившись за его рукав.

Гаррет виновато улыбнулся и с готовностью поддержал её за плечи и локоть, помогая войти в лечебницу.

– Всегда готов помочь прекрасной даме, – промурлыкал он и подмигнул. 

Прекрасная дама как минимум годилась ему в матери, но по-девичьи весело хихикнула, прикрыв рот ладонью и прищурив глаза внезапно до жути знакомо, заставив усиленно вспоминать, где они виделись раньше – но, запнувшись на ровном месте, она вдруг едва не упала, повиснув в его руках; Гаррет отложил мысли на потом, благородно подхватил пострадавшую на руки и понёс к ближайшей свободной койке, попутно отметив, как в живот ему явно упёрся скрытый под юбками клинок.

Женщина ойкнула, но, лишившись опоры под ногами, безропотно позволила себя перенести, а оказавшись на месте, растянула губы в благодарности, успешно скрывая боль.

– И что благородная леди делает в таком месте одна с неуклюжим воришкой? – протянул Гаррет, не дожидаясь ненужных благодарностей, и плюхнулся на шаткую табуретку, высматривая целителя. Тот метался между больными, то и дело тревожно озираясь на ширму, за которой крутилась повитуха, и Гаррет печально вздохнул: до него очередь дойдёт не скоро.

– Я здесь проездом, – вздохнула она, морщась, и приподняла подол истрепанного и залатанного, но когда-то добротного платья. – Завтра отплывает мой корабль, а тут это.

– Это заразно? – хохотнул Гаррет, разглядывая явный перелом лодыжки, разодранную вокруг кожу и впившиеся осколки битого стекла, древесную стружку и грязь. Это должно быть чертовски больно, но женщина держалась на удивление спокойно.

– Только если изволите в юбке гоняться за вором – крайне не советую.

– И вор согласился отвести вас к целителю? – хмыкнул он.

– Я была очень убедительна. – Изящные светлые брови над светлыми глазами изогнулись вдруг так жалостливо, что Гаррет вновь засмеялся, ничуть не сомневаясь в её даре убеждения. Он сам нередко попадал в похожую ловушку.

Время в ожидании целителя тянулось медленно, и Гаррет непрестанно удивлялся выдержке своей новой знакомой, что улыбалась, болтала и смеялась так, будто её нога вовсе не сломана – но изо всех сил отвлекал её бессмысленными разговорами и шутками. Когда до них наконец дошла очередь, он растянул широкую белозубую ухмылку прямо посреди какой-то своей шутки, заставив собеседницу озадаченно обернуться на объект его увлечения, но приличия уже не имели значения – как и всегда, когда Андерс рядом.

– Опять пришёл громить мою клинику? – весело промурлыкал целитель, тепло скользнув глазами по его лицу, но тут же отвлёкся на ранение, даже не взглянув на женщину. Он старался изо всех сил обезличивать своих пациентов, но Гаррет знал, как тяжело тому даётся оставаться беспристрастным, и как ложится на душу камнем каждая жизнь, что Андерс не сумел спасти.

– Только твой режим, – проворковал в ответ Гаррет, разглядывая его полуопущенные ресницы. – Ты снова сбежал от завтрака, но тебе не скрыться от моих сэндвичей. – Он похлопал по сумке, где припрятал еду.

– Я не голоден, – коротко отозвался Андерс, уже с головой занятый работой.

– Ты всегда голоден, – фыркнул Гаррет, – та скорбная коробка из-под кексиков будет мне свидетелем, – и, подумав, добавил, пытаясь урвать себе капельку внимания: – И кстати, мой…

– Хоук!

– ...тоже.

Гаррет скалил довольную ухмылку, наблюдая, как Андерс ворчит под нос. Кончики его ушей смешно сияли краснотой под светлыми выпавшими прядками, пока руки плели диагностические, обезболивающие и обеззараживающие заклинания одновременно, не сбиваясь ни на миг. Удивительно, как легко смутить того, кто из раза в раз заставлял Гаррета пересмотреть грани собственного чувства стыда, стоило пересечь порог спальни. Впрочем, возможно, ему и правда стоит однажды прекратить вещать об их отношениях на всю лечебницу, пока Андерс не прибил на входе табличку: "Гаррету Хоуку вход воспрещён", непосредственно бесценным лбом объекта своего недовольства. Как будто Андерс лично не поработал над распространением слухов, чтобы лишний раз именем Защитника обезопасить свою очаровательную шкурку.

Пациентка, казалось, не заметила их короткой перепалки, не отрывала взгляда от целителя, напряжённо следила за каждым движением рук и то и дело пристально смотрела в лицо – Гаррет глянул на неё виновато за свой подлый трюк, но невольно нахмурился, заметив странное выражение. Такие взгляды от людей, пришедших за исцеляющей магией, были привычны, но от того страх и предвзятость ранили не меньше – ему не хотелось, чтобы Андерс вновь выслушивал что-то в своей адрес. Тот как раз закончил плести заклинания и хмуро разглядывал застрявший в ранах мусор.

– Я остановил распространение заражения, но нужно… – Очередной вскрик заставил его нервно обернуться и дёрнуться прочь, но повитуха выглянула из-за ширмы и успокоила жестами. – ...Но исцелить пока…

– Я мог бы помочь… – заикнулся было Гаррет в благородном порыве, но Андерс резко оборвал его жестом и выпалил, сверкнув янтарём и сердито сдвинув брови:

– Не трогай! Ничего!

Гаррет обиженно фыркнул и пожал плечами. Андерс всегда был невысокого мнения о его “исцеляющих проклятьях”, как он их называл, и мог быть с ним очень резок, когда дело касалось драгоценной лечебницы, но умел быть чертовски милым, легко забывая принцип: "мне не нужна помощь Разрушителя Киркволла", когда в чём-то действительно нуждался. Гаррет никогда не был способен ему сопротивляться – да и не хотел.

– Придётся подождать, – спокойно закончил Андерс, обращаясь к пациентке. – Теперь лучше?

Женщина медленно кивнула, глядя в лицо целителя так, что Гаррет засомневался в действии обезболивающего заклинания. Он перевёл взгляд на Андерса и едва успел уловить, как странно дёрнулись его брови, но в следующий миг снова завопила роженица. 

Гаррет с улыбкой следил, как засуетился целитель, резко бросаясь в бой, как он едва не сшиб больного, бредущего куда-то, зажимая рот, и тут же отшатнулся, поспешно пнул ближайшее ведро и, брезгливо всплеснув руками, отправил мальчишку волонтёра прибираться. 

Сэндвичи так и остались в сумке, и Гаррет вздохнул, но не удивился: за работой Андерс вполне мог забыть о еде, пока не начнёт валиться в голодный обморок. Теоретически, за ним стоило бы ходить по пятам и пихать еду насильно, но что-то подсказывало, что это даст непредсказуемые результаты. 

Андерс не раз ворчал на него, что грубость и бестактность – какая-то особая фамильная черта рода Амелл, и Гаррет не хотел знать, почему в те моменты он так грустно и виновато отводил взгляд. Совать нос в его многочисленные тайны казалось неправильным, а сам Андерс делиться не спешил. В последнее время он совсем поник, замкнулся и даже толком не объяснился, зачем перекрасил одежду, а Гаррет лишь старался обнимать крепче и целовать отчаяннее, надеясь, что проблема решится сама собой, если он будет достаточно терпелив; а он очень терпелив – это подтвердит любой, кто знаком с его младшим братом.

Гаррет не докапывался, чтобы не нервировать и без того нервного целителя ещё сильнее, но от всей души надеялся, что если тот и задумал какую-нибудь очередную безумную глупость, влияния Защитника Киркволла хватит, чтобы безболезненно устранить последствия и избежать лишних жертв – лишь бы не страдали невинные, а все остальные андерсовские причуды он примет как есть. В конце концов, он знал, на что шёл, когда полюбил одержимого отступника, научившись не замечать внутри него мстящего демона.

Гаррет покосился на пациентку – та наблюдала за Андерсом всё так же напряжённо, – и вздохнул. Это был тот самый момент, где он должен тщательно обсудить с новым человеком вопрос несправедливого отношения Церкви к магам, применяя аргументы прямиком из андерсовских манифестов – но лучше как-нибудь в другой раз.

– Пожалуй, не буду тревожить вас, монна… – вежливо пробормотал он, вставая с табуретки.

– Останьтесь! – вдруг окликнула она, и Гаррет удивленно взглянул на свой рукав, за который она ухватилась. – Прошу, мессир Хоук, разве будет у меня ещё шанс побеседовать с Защитником Киркволла?

– Даже если Защитник Киркволла злокозненный маг? – хмыкнул Гаррет, отбирая у неё свой рукав. Ещё несколько минут назад титул собеседника не интересовал её от слова совсем, хотя с ним здоровались несколько раз.

– Особенно если он злокозненный маг, – разулыбалась она. – Всегда мечтала узнать что-нибудь о Круге.

Гаррет почувствовал, как его брови ползут вверх под чёлкой, и осел на стул. Ну и дела.

– Вообще-то Андерс у нас любитель понудеть о таких вещах, – протянул он, усиленно припоминая занудные тексты, – меня там не было. – Отчего-то вместо манифеста в голове всплывал только Андерс, распростертый на его письменном столе прямо поверх исписанных листов, однако этот несомненно убедительный аргумент в пользу магии Гаррет предпочел придержать при себе. – Но его спрашивать не советую, – рассеянно закончил он, окончательно потерявшись в приятных образах.

– Отчего же?

Гаррет задумчиво потирал бороду и вздрогнул, когда понял, что ему задали вопрос.

– М? А! Знаете, обычно меня спрашивают, как мне удалось победить Аришока, правда ли, что я завалил дракона или, на худой конец, открыта ли вакансия для миссис Хоук.

– И как же вам удалось победить Аришока? – посмеялась она скорее ради одолжения.

– Чертовски эффектно, – блеснул зубами Гаррет, довольный, что удалось отвести тему от Андерса, и начал свой рассказ, за время обросший потрясающими воображение преувеличениями.

Впрочем, радость длилась недолго: посмеиваясь над его шутками, вставляя весьма остроумные комментарии и задавая невинные на первый взгляд вопросы, улыбчивая и обаятельная дамочка постепенно начала вытягивать из вороха многочисленной шелухи, покрывавшей приключения Защитника Киркволла и его верных друзей, такую правду, о которой Гаррет старался не распространяться.

– Это просто фигура речи, – хохотнул он, когда вдруг понял, что его мимолётное упоминание Справедливости не прошло незамеченным. Каким-то образом весь их разговор постоянно сводился к Андерсу, хотя не прозвучало ни одного прямого вопроса, и у Гаррета возникало стойкое ощущение, что его из раза в раз незаметно догоняют и хватают за нос, несмотря на все его старания вовсе избегать опасной темы.

Что именно заставляло его болтать с пациенткой и вместе с ней ожидать, пока целитель закончит заниматься роженицей – Гаррет ровным счётом не понимал. 

Он внезапно осознал, что не понимал очень многих вещей, когда Андерс, замученный и забрызганный… чем-то, внезапно появился рядом: оторвав взгляд от тщательно выверенной натянутой полуулыбки собеседницы и встретив точно такую же повыше, Гаррет погрузил пальцы в бороду и пробормотал, поднимаясь:

– Наверное, мне лучше…

– Подожди, – коротко обронил Андерс, и Гаррет послушно плюхнулся обратно на табуретку. Задумываться, каким образом мягкие просьбы воспринимались им как приказы, уже давно потеряло смысл. – Мне… понадобится твоя помощь. Позже.

Гаррет проглотил сотню рвавшихся неуклюжих шуток и молча застыл на табуретке, ощущая себя вдруг до безумия неуютно. Он поймал быстрый взгляд светлых, утомлённых годами, печалями и тяготами женских глаз – добавить бы янтаря и немного… – но она сразу же отвернулась.

Пока Андерс сосредоточенно вычищал из ран осколки и грязь с помощью пинцета, Гаррет испытывал острую потребность сказать что-то, что развеет напряжённую атмосферу и давящее молчание, но пока собирал в кучу мысли и собственное зыбкое чувство такта, пациентка – спустя целую вечность – заговорила сама:

– Андерс?.. верно? Мессир Хоук не смог удовлетворить мое любопытство, но, быть может, вы расскажете, как… живётся в Круге?

Андерс замер, сжимая побелевшими пальцами пинцет с извлечённым осколком, и отчего-то поднял взгляд на Гаррета – тот молча сжал челюсть, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь неуместное, и не внял безмолвной мольбе о… чём бы то ни было. Его вообще не должно здесь быть: Варрик что-то говорил о том, что ему нужна помощь, и ещё целая куча приглашений в знатные дома, и…

– Неплохо, – коротко ответил Андерс, сбрасывая осколок в миску, и Гаррет, не сдержавшись, закашлялся.

– Кх-мне не послыш...

– Хоук, заткнись, – деликатно посоветовал Андерс, – и подай мне вон тот жёлтый пузырёк. Пожалуйста, – добавил он в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд, указывая на сумку с лекарствами, которую оставил на кособоком столике рядом.

Гаррет выполнил просьбу и прикусил язык, стараясь наблюдать за ловкими порхающими руками, занятыми работой, а не за взглядом женщины, что сверлил низко склонившегося целителя так, что любой другой ни за что не смог бы сосредоточиться – любой, кроме Андерса. Тот вскоре закончил очищать рану, наколдовал очередное обезболивающее заклинание, одним резким движением вправил кость на место, зафиксировав магией, и начал плести исцеляющие чары.

Когда работа была закончена, Андерс быстро поднялся на ноги и заговорил, глядя почему-то на Гаррета, а не на пациентку:

– Готово. Постарайтесь избегать серьёзных нагрузок ещё хотя бы неделю.

"Только до тех пор, пока серьёзные нагрузки сами не начнут вколачивать меня в кровать". – Хоук прижал язык зубами покрепче, придержав своё как никогда неуместное чувство юмора, и ответил только взглядом, надеясь, что это похоже на ободрение. Ему давно пора научиться справляться со стрессом чем-то кроме глупых шуток.

Женщина быстро встала с кушетки, будто и не вспомнив о том, что нога ещё недавно была сломана. Андерс поспешно отшагнул назад – Гаррет на миг испугался, что тот сейчас сбежит к другим ожидающим пациентам – и вперил острый взгляд в макушку, едва достигающую его подбородка.

– Не знаю, как мне… отблагодарить вас, – тихо проговорила женщина, глядя куда-то в грудь целителя.

– Я не беру платы, – сипло ответил Андерс. Гаррет метнул в него свирепый взгляд, но остался без внимания. Обычно пациенты удостаивались хотя бы кивка, если не хватало сил даже на вымученную улыбку, однако на бледном лице застыло непривычное каменное выражение, и только иногда неуловимой рябью проскальзывала странная смесь горечи и чувства вины.

– И всё же, позвольте, я… – она осеклась, поднимая голову, и Андерс снова уставился на Гаррета, который уже мечтал просто раствориться в воздухе. – Могу я?..

Светлые брови резко переломились, и каменная маска вдруг осыпалась в пыль, когда женщина внезапно подалась вперёд и обняла целителя за плечи, уткнувшись лицом в его шею и чуть привстав на носки. Гаррет отвёл взгляд от влажно подрагивающих на свету янтарных радужек – обычно ему нравилось наблюдать за яркой гаммой эмоций на подвижном лице, не способном скрывать что-либо, но теперь это казалось слишком личным – и старался лишний раз не дышать. 

Андерс застыл, не шелохнулся, пока его обнимали, и только брови вдруг болезненно сошлись над переносицей, когда она сказала что-то, что никто другой не мог расслышать. Его руки как раз дёрнулись вверх, к лопаткам обнимающей его женщины, когда она резко отстранилась и быстрым шагом пошла к выходу из лечебницы, коротко кивнув Гаррету – тот натянуто улыбнулся в ответ и подавил желание бесцеремонно преградить ей путь или хотя бы приморозить дверь к косяку.

Андерс стоял неподвижно, всё так же удерживая поднятые руки у груди, сжал вдруг в кулаке чёрную ткань перьевой накидки, сгорбился и тяжело дышал. Он проговорил что-то едва слышно, крепко зажмурив глаза, и Гаррет не сразу разобрал: "Почему сейчас? Почему именно сейчас?.."

Первый порыв броситься к надломленному целителю и заключить в крепкие медвежьи объятия пришлось задавить: Гаррет как никто знал, насколько тяжело тому бывает держать себя в руках, и меньше всего хотел на глазах у всей лечебницы выбить последнюю щепку, подпирающую шаткое самообладание. Андерс сосредоточенно сжимал пальцами переносицу и хватал ртом воздух, пока Гаррет судорожно решал, как поступить, боясь лишний раз шелохнуться.

Заслышав треск кособокого столика под тяжёлым локтем, Андерс внезапно встрепенулся и бросился спасать свою сумку с зельями – но та рухнула на пол, рассыпая склянки, за миг до того, как окончательно потеряли связь между собой трухлявые доски.

Выслушивая громкие возмущения, "Разрушитель Киркволла" широко и виновато ухмылялся, пожимал плечами и изо всех сил отшучивался, но отказался внимать требованию немедленно покинуть лечебницу и ни при каких обстоятельствах не пересекать порог снова. Никогда ещё его выработанный годами навык перетягивать всё внимание красивого нервного мага на себя не казался настолько полезным.

Гаррет знал, что вечером он будет сжимать в объятиях дрожащие плечи, поить его водой, гладить по голове, целовать мокрые щёки и укачивать, как ребёнка – всё то же, что делал для него Андерс, когда умерла Лиандра Хоук.

Скоро, когда жители Тедаса будут молиться в память о жертвах трагедии в Киркволле и о собственных жизнях – одна безымянная женщина попросит Создателя позаботиться о потерявшемся целителе с мягкими добрыми руками, чей пронзительный умоляющий взгляд преследовал её во снах почти двадцать лет.


End file.
